Destruction
by nothinparticular
Summary: Anna Martin finds out how she's being played and decides to change the rules of the game. She wants them to pay for her national embarrassment as well as her pain and decides to destroy the show and its executive, Quinn King. In a way, she manages. Quinn/Anna because I simply love Johanna Braddy & Constance Zimmer * one-shot * Spoilers up to S01E07


Just a little one-shot. It's an unlikely pairing but I just seem to fall for those - what can I say.

* * *

When Anna is able to get the first alone-time after her father's death and the crazy orchestration the producers built around it, she drowns her pain in two bottles of expensive wine. She can't believe how ruthless human beings can be and curses herself for trusting Rachel Goldberg. That moment in the dirty toilet stall, she had thought of the woman as a friend and confidante, had trusted her to get her back to the Everlasting mansion without making a spectacle for the cameras out of it. Of course, she'd been denied to break down in private. When they'd arrived, all the girls as well as Adam and the camera team had been assembled in the courtyard. Everyone on this damn set had been there to watch her crumble to pieces.

Anna chucked down the last sip of wine and got to her feet. She didn't care any longer if anyone would see her in her inebriated state. She would go home to her brother and she would go now. Damn this show.

She makes her way down the stairs on wobbly legs, her fingers tightly clasped around the railing. Because Anna, even when drunk, is a responsible person. She will not fall to her death on these ridiculous marble stairs. She gets out of the quiet house unseen and staggers to the producers' trailer. She finds the door slightly ajar and is about to climb the three stairs and go in when she hears them talking about herself.

Rachel, Quinn, Shia and Jay.

"Damn, girl, I knew you still have what it takes." Quinn.

"I can't believe even you would stoop down that low, Rachel. Making a girl who just lost her father look like a crazy maniac on national TV." Jay.

"The next bonus will be mine." Shia.

"Make sure she comes back to the show. Do whatever it takes. We need our new villain, I'm not losing another one." Quinn.

"I will get her to come back after the funeral. She's still wifey material." Rachel.

"And we also still have no material about the puking. Get it." Quinn.

Anna doesn't hear what else they say. She feels sick to her stomach and runs as fast as her legs will take her, back to the fence. She's about to climb it when a violent wave of sickness hits her and she empties the content of her stomach onto the grass. Then, she feels her body weaken and shakily sits down, leaning her back against the fence.

She cries for the loss of her father. She cries for herself and her embarrassing on TV. She cries because of the ruthlessness of it all. She cries because they know, they know about her only weakness and mean to exploit it.

When the tears finally subside, she feels clear and like a new person all together. Anna Martin will not back down. She decides that she will be the one to take this show down, take its producers down, these people that are barely human. They will pay for everything they did to hurt and ridicule her and the others. And she'll start by getting healthy. 'No more throwing up,' she promises to herself. She knows their game now. Two can play it.

* * *

During the days she spends at her home in Atlanta, she figures out a way to bring them down like they did her. Maybe, it'll be enough to bring down the whole show. They're toying with people's insecurities and hopes for love. She decides to do just the same. Rachel and Quinn have hurt her the most, so one of them will have to be the target. In the end, the choice between the two of them is rather easy.

Rachel Goldberg is still in love with that camera guy, Jeremy. She also pines over their suitor – Adam. It'd be close to impossible to make her fall in love with her.

But Quinn. Quinn's actually perfect. The woman is insecure – even if she'd probably never even admit it to herself: She just turned forty; lets herself be screwed by Chet Wilton over and over again, both in the bed and in business; she seems to be bitter about her life choices – successful but having no one to share it with. Quinn King is perfect for what she has planned and it only seems fitting to toy with the puppet master herself.

* * *

"Rachel," Quinn approaches her producer, her dragon. "So how did you get Anna Martin to come back?"

Rachel triumphantly grins at her. "It wasn't that easy but we managed. Adam let his charms play and her 16-year-old brother helped as well once we promised him an XBOX."

"Clever, bribing the little brother."

"Yes it is."

"I want you to focus on her bulimia this episode. Get me the footage we need."

"On it, Quinn."

* * *

During a shooting break, Anna got presented with the first opportunity to 'woo' the great and scary Quinn King.

The statuesque woman was in her private office inside of the Everlasting mansion, looking rather glum. Anna immediately sensed the smell of sex still lingering in the room. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Why would a woman such as Quinn King ever let down her panties for a guy like Chet Wilton? Well. It wasn't her job to care, just to use the fact. She'd seen Chet just seconds earlier, talking on the phone to his pregnant wife. If Quinn cared for the guy at all, it would've left her open and vulnerable to be left right after sex.

"Ms. King," she gives the woman her best smile as she steps up to the desk, two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Anna Martin," the woman looks up at the interruption, her eyes confused as to her presence. Quinn King likes to play the tough pokerface but Anna has noticed how her eyes always betray her real feelings. She is disappointed, sad, bitter and… wanting. Anna has to keep herself from chuckling at the realization that Chet must've left before he'd finished his job. The woman in front of her was irritated.

"I just came to bring you a coffee," Anna swaggers behind the desk and notes how Quinn's eyes follow the movement of her hips. "I noticed how hard you've been working…" she places a gentle hand on Quinn's shoulder, her voice seductive. "And I wondered if maybe, I could help you relax…"

Quinn takes the coffee from her hands, raises a brow and places it on her desk. Her eyes look down at the hand on her shoulder.

Anna knows she understood the innuendo as soon as Quinn pulls her down on top of her, into her lap, and latches her mouth onto the blonde's neck. Anna moans at the sensation and arches into the older woman.

"I thought you were here to marry Adam Cromwell. To become his rich wifey."

"I still am. Doesn't mean I can't have some fun while I am here." Anna cups Quinn's sex through her pants. "You seemed tense. Does he always leave without pushing you over the edge? Or does he only leave you hot and bothered when Cynthia calls him from the gynecologist practice?"

Anna knows she's poking the bear but that's exactly what she wants. She can't allow herself the luxury to develop feelings for the woman she's out to destroy. So keeping things animalistic and rough between them? It's her best bed.

Quinn reacts with fury and roughly pulls Anna's hips against her, her fingernails boring into her smooth thighs. Anna's wearing a short dress and when Quinn finds she wears no underwear, she growls and shoves two fingers into the wet heat. Not a second later, she feels the blonde's right hand slip into her pants and do the same.

They pant and thrust against each other for several minutes, right until both cry out violently, their walls clenching around the other's fingers as they climax together.

After catching her breath, Anna nonchalantly climbs off her lap, smooths down her beautiful summer dress and walks out of her office without another word.

And Quinn? Quinn stays behind sated but wanting for more, feeling somewhat used.

* * *

After that afternoon, they do it every day. Anna comes to her office or her trailer during shooting breaks, always a smile on her lips as well as words that are meant to take her apart, to awaken the rough side of her. There's no cuddling, there's no talk. There's only wild, sweaty sex on her office chair, her desk, the couch, or the floor.

After 12 days, Quinn finds herself looking forward to their encounters, even creates longer breaks for the team so they can thrust against each other longer, chase the first orgasm with a second and sometimes even a third.

She hasn't slept with Chet for 9 days now and the man's grown irritable at her behavior. He obviously thinks he owns her and that she should be available to his needs whenever he wants. But, she doesn't need him any longer. She's got a new plaything now. At least that's what she tells herself to fall asleep at night.

* * *

The weeks of shooting progress and there are now only 5 girls left. Faith, Maya, Shamiqua, Mary, and Anna. Quinn watches everything like a hawk and can't help the feeling of red hot jealousy that creeps up on her whenever she watches Adam interact with Anna. Her Anna. She doesn't know what it means but just hopes it will pass. Chances are high that Adam will choose Anna. And Anna would be dumb not to marry the hotel mogul, heir to millions of British pounds.

Everything goes as usual until the night that their milf decides to end her own life by jumping off the roof.

Quinn is the first to get to the fallen body. She tries to stay calm but fails when her hand comes back bloody after slightly lifting up Mary's head. The woman is dead and it weighs heavily on Quinn's conscience.

She spends the night trying to salvage everything she can and to protect her producers and herself.

In the morning, she simply can't hold herself together anymore. She falls but somehow, she is caught.

"Shhh, I'm here," Anna's voice sounds different. Not scathing, not seductive. But soft and gentle and worried. "I've got you, Quinn. I've got you." She lets herself be led to the couch where the young blonde lawyer pushes her down and climbs onto it behind her, pulling her into deceptively strong arms. After a while of listening to Anna, her breathing and her heartbeat, Quinn falls asleep feeling secure and comfortable.

When Quinn wakes up later in the day, she notices with disappointment and hurt that Anna is gone.

* * *

Anna doesn't come back for sex for the next five days. The charges have been dropped and thanks to Rachel's manipulation, Mary's little daughter Lily Belle will be able to stay with her aunt instead of her abusive father. Today, they are back to shooting and she watches with great pain as Adam and Anna enjoy a romantic date on the beach. She almost yells at Rachel to intervene when Adam leans in to kiss Anna but finds it unnecessary when Anna pulls away and leaves the beach at a run, the cameras following her fleeing form.

Quinn wonders what this all is about when she sees their own trailer appear on the cameras. Shia, Jay and Rachel seem confused and she fares no better.

Then, the door opens and Anna barges into the trailer, running towards Quinn, ready to throw herself at her. But she stops. A few feet away from Quinn, she stops.

Tears run down her pale cheeks and Quinn thinks she's never seen anything as beautiful as Anna, unraveled, letting out her emotions.

"I- god, Quinn, I am so sorry," the blonde sobs, the three producers' eyes now flitting from Quinn to Anna and back with confusion. "I… I was playing you the whole time. I- I wanted to hurt you as badly as you did me. I overheard you talking about the episode where my father died. I know you cut out his death and manipulated everything to let me look like a maniac. And it hurt! It still hurts…" Anna takes a deep breath. "I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to destroy you. But it wasn't only sex for me, Quinn," Quinn blushes at the young woman's heated gaze and her employees' incredulous looks. "It was the first time. But even then, even then I felt something. I don't know if you love me but I know you feel something for me, Quinn. And I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I shouldn't but I do. It scares me. But I can't keep up this charade." Anna falls silent, the tears still silently running down her perfectly sculpted cheekbones. "Quinn?"

Quinn just stares at Anna. Stares at the young, vibrant lawyer. The confession she's made moves something inside of her, causes her bitter little heart to flutter in her chest, warms her from her toes to her nose.

She sees the regret and the love in Anna's trusting blue eyes. She sees how they dim when she realizes that Quinn won't say the words back, won't keep her from leaving.

And just like that, the walls around Quinn King's heart crumble and fall apart. She takes the few steps separating them and pulls a distraught Anna into her arms. Tears stream down her own cheeks as she clashes their lips together in a violent and passionate but also loving dance to claim her. Claim this woman as hers.

Anna Martin has succeeded with her initial plan. She's destroyed Quinn. Destroyed the old bitter Quinn and created a new one, full of hopes for the future.

She breaks the kiss and says, "I love you, too."

She doesn't care that all of this is on film and that the owners of the channel and therefore the show will probably air the scandalous material. The show must go on after all.

Anna and her? It's real. And it will raise the ratings higher than any fake she could ever produce.


End file.
